Brendan Birch (Cdswalkthrough)
(Japanese) (4kids English) (English) }} Brendan Birch is an Pokémon Trainer and a former traveling companion of Ash. during the their travel through Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier he start out with stubborn Treecko Appearance Brendan has black (or very dark brown) hair which is covered by a white beanie and pale skin. His eyes are brown. In The Hoenn Saga, He wears a black headband with a red PokéBall pattern. He sports a long-sleeved red and black sweater and baggy black trousers with yellow cuffs at the bottom. His sneakers are also red and black, matching his outfit. Around his neck, he sports a gold band with a round white circle in the center, and on his hands, he wears yellow and blue fingerless gloves. In the Sinnoh Saga, his clothes have some green patches. He now wears a black and orange collared short-sleeved shirt with a green backpack, orange fingerless gloves with black and green wristbands, a green headband, dark gray slim-fit long pants underneath with black and gray shorts, orange and green slip on running shoes with black soles and white stripes. In the Kalos Saga, his beanie is slightly different than it looked previous and he has grown his sideburns out, making them more prominent. He wears a scarlet and black short-sleeved shirt and black and dark grey slim fit knee length shorts. He wears a green backpack and white and green slip-on sneakers without socks. He has a Mega Bracelet on his left wrist. He now wears a black headband with a thin scarlet semi-circle. Personality Brendan is Headstrong and a bit reckless at start of his Journey, however, Brendan strongly care for his Pokémon he shown to be quite stubborn, hot-headed, impatient, cocky, reckless and impulsive like Ash he also share the same dream as Ash wanting to be a Pokémon Master Brendan is a bit short-tempered, easily taking offense from even the slightest of comments from others that he deems as an insult and He is very eager for a battle, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has not got a chance to battle first Brendan love for battling which inspires him to become a Pokémon Trainer and make it his goal to become a Pokémon Master After losing a battle against Juan and learned that there's more to Pokémon than just getting stronger with the Help of Ash Tom and his Friends was able to come up with a strategy to defeat Juan in a rematch. After that experience, Brendan started using more strategy in his battles and adopted many of Ash's unorthodox strategies. Brendan is also quite dense when it comes to matters of the opposite sex, more specifically in the field of romance similar to Ash and he displays this a few time during the series As time past Brendan mature and act less reckless later on and display more level of maturity throughout his Journey. History Brendan was born in Littleroot Town, Hoenn. As a Child He was very energetic person and has strong love for Pokémon and battling which inspired to become a Pokémon Trainer Brendan often assists his father with his fieldwork and years of doing so have given him various skills such as heightened physical strength and senses. Due to constantly being surrounded by nature which allow him to figure ways to survive in the forest When Brendan became Ten years old there by old enough to become a Pokémon Trainer He soon rush out of his House to pick up his First Pokémon and arrived at his Father Laboratory but much his disappointment that his Father was not here and was out on the Field to search for the two missing starter so Brendan leave to find him as he wander in the field where he see his Father and Treecko being attack by a group of Poocheyena and Professor Birch asked give Treecko a command Brendan order it to use Pound but it refuse to listen commanded and instead deciding to climb a tree and watch. Much to Brendan anger at Treecko's disobedience soon Professor Birch grab a Pokéball his bag a sent Mudkip and command it to use Water Gun on the Poocheyena causing the Poocheyena to flee Skill Relationship Professor Birch Professor Birch is Brendan's Father and cares for his father and give Brendan his First Pokémon. Ash Ash and Brendan become good friends when Ash first arrived in Hoenn both of them were similar in many ways Tom May Max Brock Pokemon In Rotation Coming Soon Achivement Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Kanto Badges 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Kalos Badges 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Pokémon League ranking *Ever Grande Conference - Runner Up (At the End of the Fray) *Lumiose Conference - Top 4 (Down to the Fiery Finish) *Grandvow Conference - Top 16 Category:Cdswalkthrough Category:Male characters